Frosty
| tribes = | place = 10/16 | challenges = 3 | votesagainst = 5 | days = 13 }} Frosty is a contestant from . Profile Name (Age): Frosty (24) Tribe Designation: Current Timezone: Pacific Standard Time Occupation: Stay-at-Home Mom Personal Claim to Fame: I'm not really sure what I would consider to be my personal claim to fame but I know most people know me simply because I am essentially everybody's mom. I also run F3B, a Big Brother ORG and I run Survivorcaps with Codie and Numbers which is a meme-y based Survivor ORG. Inspiration in Life: I'd say that most inspiration to do things in my life comes from other people. Usually the things they do give me ideas on things I might enjoy. But I think as long as you're living well and not in a bad place, it doesn't matter where your inspiration comes from it just matters that you stay happy. Hobbies: I loving gaming, and I also really enjoy hosting ORGs and helping people learn with theirs. I'm a big reader, one of my favorite books is The Passage. I also enjoy lots of arts and crafts no matter if it's on the computer or with my hands. Biggest Pet Peeves: I hate it when people interrupt me mid sentence. I know I do it on accident sometimes but it happens a lot to me and it just makes me want to hit somebody. I also don't like it when people try to push their ideas on me. You just need to present it and then we can talk about it if you want but don't shove it down my throat. 3 Words to Describe You: I think the 3 words that would best describe me are: Mom, because while I am a mom I tend to get into the mom vibe with friends. Reserved. because I am actually a very introverted person, I don't normally go out of my way to talk to people and I tend to struggle with making new friends. I'm like a vampiric introvert though so the more people I'm around that I know, the higher my energy is which can lead to some not wanting to be around me because I have a very abrasive personality on the regular. And last but not least, Trust-ing/worthy, I try to be somebody that you can trust with personal matters and that you don't have to worry about sharing personal matters. If people can't trust you to have a conversation with them and not say everything about it, then why have that conversation. Why You Think You'll "Survive" SURVIVOR: I'm not sure, I hope that I get to the end and be somebody that people say I liked her and she played a really good fucking game. But I will win because I am the walrus, goo goo g'joob. No but honestly I think I will be the one true survivor because I know how to make my way around socially but I also know that it is a huge risk to be a social player. So I will take my time, make them like me, trust me and more. And then I will snipe the fuck out of the win. Survivor Frosty started on Toto where she got into a majority alliance that was able to control the tribe. Once merge hit, she was taken out for being an unknown and an easy target since the Weezers could not decide who of Quinn or LJ were less trustworthy. Voting History Trivia * Frsoty is one of five contestants to be voted out of a merged tribe, yet not be on the jury. The others are Jidiro and Dani in , Anne in , and Denver in . References Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Africa Contestants Category:Toto Tribe Category:Rains Tribe Category:10th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Africa